


But The Secret Is Still My Own

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Choclate Box Treat, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit learns of the mysterious circumstances of Harlan Thrombey's days before his mysterious hiring, whenI killed Harlanshows up on his arm.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	But The Secret Is Still My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



> While I've written a couple different soulmate fics, I wanted to try a different type of soulmate AU, and went with your soulmate's thoughts written on your body, adapted from one of the ideas on [this prompt list](https://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus). I don't have any immediate plans to revisit this verse, but I am definitely open to the idea. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title comes from the Heart song Alone.

_Why are the police asking more questions?_

Benoit sighed as he looked at the words written across his upper arm. He was in a new city, in a new hotel room to consult on a murder case. Normally, he would be intrigued by the puzzle this case offered, especially in light of his mysterious and anonymous hiring. But when he had received the envelope containing only a large stack of $100 bills and the obituary of Harlan Thrombey, mystery novelist, fear had gripped his heart tightly.

Only a few days before the arrival of the mystery envelope, the writing on his arm, displaying one thought from his soulmate each day, had read _I killed Harlan_ in stark black letters against his skin. There were not many ways to interpret that sentence, and he was not sure he wanted to get involved. If his soulmate was guilty he did not want to be the one to prove her guilt. He did not know who she was, only that she was quite a bit younger than him, and that she was funny and kind and brave. He felt like he had gotten to know her well over the past few decades, and having to investigate a crime she had committed felt like a betrayal. But if she had truly murdered someone, how could he do otherwise? Besides, the opportunity to finally meet her was not something he wanted to ignore.

He also worried that whatever thought appeared on her skin might make things more complicated. Would she know he knew of her guilt? He had not even met her yet, but he knew he cared for her and this was more complicated than he had ever imagined meeting his soulmate would be like.

Even as he had felt conflicted, he had always known what he would do, and it had not taken him long to call up Lieutenant Elliott and arrange for him to consult on the case. They were interviewing Harlan's family and staff today and there would be no going back once he met her. Given all he knew about her, there was only one person it could be. The young and beautiful Marta Cabrera did not look like a killer, and her thoughts surrounding Harlan's death were muddy and tinged with her grief and guilt. There could be an answer that allowed him to serve justice and keep his soulmate out of prison.

He dressed quickly, knowing that putting off the meeting would only make things worse. Trying to push his emotions surrounding the case and his current prime suspect to the back of his mind, he got into his rental car, grateful that the drive out to the Thrombey estate was not a short one. He would need the time to prepare himself.

* * *

"Sounds about right. Thank you, Miss Cabrera." He kept his smile polite, even as his emotions were a roiling mess. The blood on her shoe, the way she clearly did not share everything that had happened with Harlan that night and the thoughts he had been seeing on his skin the past week all pointed to her guilt. He had developed feelings for her over the years, but they had been basic and based on the vague idea of a person supposedly created for him. But now that he had met her, knew what she looked like, sounded like, knew the kindness in her heart, he knew those feelings were deeper than he had thought. 

As Lieutenant Elliott and Trooper Wagner began discussing the case, he pretended to listen, but really his thoughts were on Marta. There was more to this case than was readily apparent, and there was pieces of the truth he still needed to find. He would follow the arc of this case, and he prayed that Marta's innocence would be at the end of it. He would ask her to work the case with him so that he could keep her close and find the truth. He ignored the part of him that wanted her closer no matter the truth. He would find out the truth, and then, he would do what he needed to do.

Her face flashed in his mind, her expression soft and vulnerable. His eyes slipped closed. He would do what he needed to do, no matter what he discovered. He must.


End file.
